


right now

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Album: Notorious (Duran Duran), Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Leather, M/M, Restraints, Sharing Clothes, Submission, Tenderness, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Last night seems a world away. After all, right now is better. Nick doesn’t need to see to know how much Simon and John adore him. It’s evident in their touches, the way they treat him.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	right now

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written these three together in a hot minute, so i felt this necessary. enjoy 💕

“My shirt looks good on you, Nick.”

Nick whips around, John suddenly beside him in the mirror. His mouth opens and closes, a bit of submission keeping him from uttering a word.

John looks smug. He reaches out to fix Nick’s collar, gently smoothing out the shirt. He neglects to pull away, keeping his hands on Nick. “Seems as though last night’s little game still has you all quiet.”

He nods, looking down at the leopard print that adorns his body. It’s a nice shirt; albeit a little big on him, the sleeves baggy and the neck wider than it should be.

Nick loves it though. He loves wearing John and Simon’s clothes, loves getting them all worked up too.

What he loves the most is how they strip him of their clothes, the way their careful hands take their time and caress him. And if he’s deserving of it, their touches get heavier, delivering the ache he longs for.

He finds himself longing for that ache right now.

Nick hears John sigh, realizing just how close they are. He has melted underneath his fingertips, head just underneath his chin. He moves forward and rests it on his chest. He needs what John gave to him last night, again. He needs Simon, too.

Lucky for him, he appears in the doorway, freshly showered. He’s holding a fluffy hotel towel around his waist. Nick looks to him, pure desire flooding his every cell. It almost knocks him off his feet.

He wants them both. _Right now._

All he has to do is say so.

Simon comes closer. Nick doesn’t look away, lidded eyes locked on him. He wants so badly it hurts.

“Please.”

John seems surprised to hear his strangled voice. “Please what, Nick?”

Nick curls himself further into John. He and Simon both seem to tower over him; he has always liked that a lot. “Last night,” he says, “I want you to do that again.”

Simon wordlessly makes his way back to the bedroom, worrying Nick for a moment. But John clutches him, reassuring him with his lips. Their mouths meet in a kiss that deepens when John presses a hand on the back of his blonde head. A moan slips past Nick’s lips. His desire burns bright.

When they pull apart, John reaches for his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Nick thrills at the sight of Simon there, digging around in one of their suitcases.

“We’re blindfolding him this time.” Simon is smirking, pulling out a black scarf.

Nick sinks further into submission at the mention of being blindfolded.

He stays quiet as John rests a hand on his lower back, guiding him to the bed. He sits on the edge and waits for the leather restraints to come into play; his favorite part of this little game of theirs.

Simon is always the best at restraining him, so he takes charge. Nick watches, his breath hitching as he takes his wrists and secures them together. The anticipation very nearly swallows him.

They make quick work of getting him ready, John fixing the black scarf over his eyes. Nick now can only listen to their movements and soft whispers exchanged between each other. The bed creaks with the addition of another body, and Nick feels himself being pulled down to lay on his back.

“We’re keeping the shirt on you, since you look so gorgeous,” John says in his ear. He has settled beside him, his body heat warm. Nick can tell he’s starting to undress by the unmistakeable sound of clothes hitting the floor.

Simon settles between his legs, yanking his trousers down. It isn’t long before he’s bare from the waist down. A shiver runs up Nick’s spine as he hears a cap being opened.

His legs are spread apart by a large hand, then the same hand teases the inside of his thigh. He’s sensitive so it takes everything in his power not to cry out, begging for more. He needs more.

The hand disappears and returns, two slick fingers now pressing into him. He keeps still as Simon works him open, chest rising and falling underneath his restrained arms.

He can beg, but only when he’s told to.

John seems to notice his impatience, perhaps from the way he begins to grind down on Simon’s hand. “Tell us what you want Nick.”

“Beg,” Simon instructs simply.

Quivering, Nick replies, “ _please._ Fuck me.”

“Words, darling.”

“I need you,” he struggles, so turned on he can’t take it anymore. He knows just what will help him get his way. “Daddy.”

Due to the blindfold, he misses the look Simon and John give each other.

“Perfect,” Simon utters. Nick can tell he’s insanely turned on too, by the tone of his voice.

He removes his fingers promptly. Nick sighs at the loss, but soon rejoices when he hears the opening of a condom.

“Say it again,” John tells him, a hand reaching out to touch him. He brushes a blonde lock aside, eyeing his plump lips.

“ _Daddy,_ ” Nick repeats, head turned towards John’s voice.

Simon pushes in, his slick cock easing into Nick inch by inch. He gives him time to adjust, then begins a brutal pace. The hotel bed creaks with each thrust.

Nick feels a hand on his own cock, John’s callused fingers familiar to him. He pumps him in time with Simon’s thrusts, ecstasy washing over him; the pleasure he feelsbetter than any other.

Simon grips his hips, going as deep as their bodies will allow. Nick whines, jaw going slack. Even if he wanted to speak, he wouldn’t have anything to say. His mind is blank of words.

Last night seems a world away. After all, right now is better. Nick doesn’t need to see to know how much Simon and John adore him. It’s evident in their touches, the way they treat him.

He needs them both.

He gasps, Simon angling himself so he hits that specific spot inside him. He hears him moan, gruff and low. Then there’s a warm heat enveloping his cock, tongue swirling skillfully around the head. It grows impossible to keep still, Nick’s back arching off the bed with another abrupt gasp.

“John,” Nick sighs, his mind a mantra of both their names.

John takes him deeper, sucking as Simon thrusts. Nick feels his orgasm approaching, the sensations he’s experiencing too much to handle.

“Harder, Simon.”

He listens, his hips stuttering slightly. Nick can tell he’s close too. A few more long, deep thrusts and Nick comes in John’s mouth with a desperate cry.

Simon follows, clutching Nick’s hips tighter as he reaches his climax. John isn’t far behind; he has since pulled off of Nick, a hand working himself to completion.

The three of them are a hot and wet mess atop of the duvet, panting from the exertion. Nick feels Simon pull out and leave the bed; he sighs softly at the loss. John gently pulls the scarf off his face, and it takes his eyes a moment before they readjust to the morning light.

Simon returns with a towel, tossing it to John. He cleans himself and Nick off, warmth and tenderness in his touch. Nick smiles, growing tired now. He could fall asleep in seconds if he closed his eyes.

Undoing the leather around his wrists, Simon frees Nick’s arms. He looks up at him with shining green eyes, which earns him a peck on the lips. He wants to melt against his lovers. Now he needs to be held, caressed with gentle intentions.

He’ll get just that.

Words he longs to hear are uttered by Simon as he settles down next to him. “Come here, darling.”

He clings to Simon, hands clutching to his balmy skin. John closes in behind him.

He doesn’t wish to be anywhere else. Just right here, right now.


End file.
